Out of the Past, Into the Future
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Sequel to "A Long Road Ahead." Paige is finally free of Richard. But she must endure one more journey before having an abusive free life. R/R


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the "Charmed" Ones. They belong to the WB. I do however own Savannah, who is Paige's daughter and Matt, who is Paige's husband, along with Allyce, who is Phoebe's daughter. Enjoy!

A/N: This is a sequel to "A Long Road Ahead."

"Out of the Past, Into the Future"

Piper stared at Paige in disbelief as she held her hand and Phoebe continued to stroke her hair.

"You're what?!" Piper asked, her voice echoing off the recovery room walls, waking a few patients.

"I'm pregnant," Paige repeated barely whispering.

"How…?" Was all Piper could manage to ask and Phoebe just continued to comfort Paige. She knew she needed it.

Paige sighed as she tried her best not to look Piper in the eye as she spoke the next three words.

"Richard raped me."

Piper was beside herself with anger and worry for her baby sister. She knew Paige had gone through a lot at the hands of her abusive boyfriend, but she had no idea just how much. She moved closer to the bed in an effort to let Paige know she was there.

"It's going to be okay," Prue said, coming over and putting a hand on Paige's shoulder as she gave Piper's right hand a squeeze. "I know it will."

Just then, Larson came in. She came over and prepared to check Paige over.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Larson asked, sitting down on a stool next to Paige.

"Sleepy," Paige said honestly. "I feel A little nauseous too."

"Well, that's to be expected," Dr. Larson assured her. She smiled at the family. "Everything went extremely well. We were able to remove your spleen without a problem and we also repaired some internal bleeding. Overall, you should be ready to go back home in a few hours."

Paige nodded and thanked Larson as she took the IV out.

"It's my pleasure," Dr. Larson told her. "You were a great patient, Paige."

"No I wasn't," she disagreed.  
"You really were," the redheaded doctor insisted, giving Paige's shoulder a gentle pat. "You were a lot better than some of the people we get in here. Believe me." She smiled as she went to get the discharge papers.

The next few weeks were hectic ones for Paige. She really couldn't sleep and she kept having nightmares of the last few weeks if she tried. She would often crawl into Piper's bed and sleep there if the nightmares got too bad, which they often did. She only prayed and hoped that her baby was doing better than she was. Savannah had bad dreams too, but she was okay if she was with Paige.  
Prue had stuck around for a few more weeks to make sure that Paige was adjusting to being home again. She wasn't leaving until she was sure that her baby sister was going to be okay. Only then would she return to heaven with her mother and grandmother.  
Richard's trial was scheduled for a month from then.

Paige didn't know how she made it through one month without going totally crazy, but she had managed it. Savannah too.

The day of the trial, Paige woke up and immediately ran to the bathroom to empty her stomach. That's where Piper found her five minutes later.  
"Aw, my poor Missy Paige," Piper said as she put her arm around Paige and pulled her hair back into a ponytail, "it's okay, sweetie. Everything's going to be all right. I promise. Everything's going to be all right. We're going to be right there. He won't be able to hurt you with us there."

Paige nodded as she heaved yet again and brought up nothing but bile and her dinner from the night before. After her stomach had calmed down, Piper gave her some Ginger Ale and took her temperature to make sure she didn't have a fever. To Piper's relief, Paige was just suffering from morning sickness mixed with nervousness.  
Prue came into check on her five minutes later and took over comforting her. Paige laid her head in Prue's lap and listened to her heartbeat to try and stay calm.

"It's going to be okay, angel," Prue said soothingly. "Piper's right. Everything's going to be okay. I'll be right there with you."

"Auntie Prue's right," Melinda said, coming over and giving Paige a kiss and hug. "Everything's going to be okay."

Paige nodded and managed a small smile for her niece. Melinda loved her so much and she loved her just as much, maybe more.

Before Paige knew it, she was at the courthouse, sitting in between Piper and Phoebe. Prue was in back of her. She had Savannah on her lap. She was planning on taking Savannah back home in an hour's time. Paige rested her head on Piper's shoulder while Phoebe rubbed her back. She was starting to feel sick again. She couldn't help it. She was just so scared. Her lawyer, Kimberly, had convinced her that everything would be okay, but Paige wasn't sure. She knew how crafty lawyers could be. She had known Cole after all.  
As Paige waited for the judge to call her name, she tried to stay calm and then she closed her eyes and fell asleep. As she slept, she started to dream. In her dream, she was back in ponyland and Fizzy was there.  
"it's going to be okay," Fizzy told her. "Everything's going to be all right. I know it will. Just tell the truth and you'll be fine."  
Paige woke up feeling much better. As she opened her eyes, Piper had a cup of Ginger Ale waiting for her. Paige drank what she could and prayed that it stayed where it belonged. She couldn't handle throwing up again. It would totally make her feel awful.  
After what seemed like hours, the judge whose name was Hilda, said, "I now call Paige Halliwell to the stand."

"You'll do fine," Phoebe said, giving Paige a hug and kiss.

"She's right," Piper said, giving Paige an equal hug. "You'll do great. Just tell the truth."

Paige nodded as she made her way up to the judge's stand. After the judge looked at Paige for a minute, she said, "Place your right hand on the Bible."

Paige did so.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"Yes." She said, hoping her voice didn't sound as shaky as she felt.

The Judge nodded and then went on to ask Paige some questions.

"Is it true that on April 3rd 2002, your boyfriend, Richard, raped you and then just last week, he kidnapped you and your daughter?"

"Yes," Paige said.

The judge nodded and then she said, "And is it also true that he also abused you and your daughter for the past three years?"

Paige nodded as she felt her knees become weak.

"Yes."

Dr. Larson then showed the Judge some pictures and she was horrified at what she saw. She looked at the pictures for a few more minutes before saying, "No more questions. Let's have a short recess and then I'll reveal my verdict."

Paige went back to her sisters and then they took a break. They got some sodas and Prue bought Savannah a sandwich.

It seemed like an eternity, but finally, the judge poked her head out and said, "Court is back in session." Everyone returned to the courtroom and sat down. "I've come to the conclusion after looking at the photos and the evidence by the doctors, that Mr. Richard Williams is sentenced to twelve years in prison for spousal abuse and child abuse and rape. That is all. Court is adjourned." Hilda banged her gavel on the table and then everyone stood up.

Paige collapsed in Phoebe's arms and cried out of relief and feeling sick to her stomach.

"You did it!" Piper said as she hugged Paige and gave her some more Ginger Ale. "We did it, squirt. We did it! Richard is gone."

Paige nodded as she hugged Piper back and rested her head on Piper's shoulder.

The next few months went by in a haze and before Paige knew it, it was time to give birth to her daughter. She gave birth in the hospital and Larson was her OB. Piper and Phoebe were present and after a lot of pushing, crying and screaming on Paige's part, a baby girl's cries could be heard in the sterril room.  
Paige smiled with pride as Dr. Larson gave Paige her new born daughter.

"Here you go," she said gently. "There's Mama."

"Hi little one," Paige said, giving her new daughter a kiss. "I'm your mommy. Yeah. I'm your Mommy. And you have a big sister named Savannah who is waiting to meet you at home, yes you do."

"What are you going to name her?" Phoebe asked.

"She's beautiful, squirt," Piper said, patting the baby's shoulder gently.

Paige looked over at Chris, who was blushing a little and then said, "I think I'm going to name her Christina Prudence Halliwell. What do you think?"

Piper nodded and smiled.

"I think it's a beautiful name," she said.

Phoebe nodded.

"So do I. Hi there, Christina. I'm your Aunt Phoebe. Yes I am. And I'm going to show you wonderful things as you get older. Yes I will. And I love you very much, yes I do." She gave Christina a kiss on her cheek.  
"I'm your Aunt Prue," Prue said, giving Christina a kiss as well. "And I love you very much."

"And I'm your cousin, Chris." Chris said as he gave Christina's shoulder a pat and kissed her cheek. He then turned to Paige and said, "Thanks for naming her after me."

"Aw, no problem," Paige said, "She has your eyes and I know she's going to have your adventurous spirit. I can tell."

Chris grinned. He loved his new cousin so much and she wasn't even a day old yet.

After Piper and Phoebe visited for a little while longer, Larson told them that Paige needed her rest and they had to leave.

Piper promised she would be back as did Phoebe. they all gave Paige and Christina last minute kisses before leaving.

As Paige really had a good look at her daughter, she smiled. Christina was so cute and precious. She had Paige's beautiful green eyes and alburn hair. As Paige glanced down at her hair, she gasped. She had to make a phone call and fast. She laid Christina in her bassinet and picked up the phone. She dialed a number and asked, "Hi, is Henry there?"

"Not at the moment," the woman said. "Can I give him a message?"

"Yes. Can you tell him that Paige Halliwell called and to please call me back. It's VERY important."

"I'll be sure to tell him," the woman said before hanging up.

Paige hung up and picked Christina up to feed her. She was crying and wanting attention.

"Aw, it's okay, sweetie, Mommy has you now. It's okay. Yeah, there ya go. That's my girl. That's my precious girl." Paige continued to talk to Christina as she fed her. After Christina had been burped, Paige decided that it was time to take a short nap. She needed the rest and so did Christina. As Paige fell asleepk, she smiled. She had a feeling that everything was going to work out and she knew that Fizzy had been right. Everything was going to be okay. Paige was coming out of the past and heading into a brighter future. Savannah and Christina too. They would all make it and it was because they had family to back them up and most importantly, they had each other.

THE END


End file.
